


Need to Bone

by ardentmuse



Series: Merlin Oneshots [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Established Relationship, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, Longing, Making Up, Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 23:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18020423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176999170806/ooo-i-can-see-46-with-merlin-eggsy-saying-it





	Need to Bone

“That’s not what I meant, Kay.”

“You said left!” you nearly screamed into the air knowing Merlin could hear you clearly through the glasses. You were fighting a group of thugs that were waiting for you when you turned down the hall, a large offensive that had you pissed. “I went left.”

“The second left, not the first left,” Merlin huffed into his mic. You could almost hear him resting his head in his hand. But you didn’t have time for his disappointment.

One of the goons whips around with his gun coming right at your head, but you managed to capture him by the wrist and bend him over your shoulder, flinging him into another assailant in front of you. You felt the rage coursing through you at the severity of the trouble your failure to communication had got you into. You heard Merlin begin to say something to you but you just couldn’t take it right now. With a growl, you reached up and turned off your glasses, returning your focus on the attack ahead of you.

“Kay? Kay?” Merlin asked into the void. When you didn’t respond, Merlin sigh. “Galahad?”

“Yes?” Eggsy said, having heard the whole disagreement over the comms. Eggsy was running interference on the other side of the building. “Whatdaya need?”

“Make sure Kay is okay. Please?”

“Trouble in paradise?”

“Eggsy,” Merlin warned.

“What? You’ve been so tense lately. You can’t pretend people haven’t noticed.”

Merlin simply sighed. He knew Eggsy was right. You two had been ‘tense’ of recent, but it was basically unavoidable. He missed you so much, so painfully much. The past few missions had been back to back. You and Eggsy had been abroad for nearly two months straight now. And falling asleep alone was getting harder and harder each day.

“Seriously, you two just need to bone,” Eggsy said with little fanfare.

Merlin was stunned. Was it that obvious to everyone how pent up he was, how desperate to hold you and love you and shower you in affection, to feel you pressed against him, sucking on his ear, telling him you loved him and you joined together so perfectly?

Merlin didn’t dignify Eggsy with a response, just a curt exhale of breath, simply dwelling on his words and only slightly peeved at Eggsy’s phrasing.

After a few minutes, Eggsy continued, “Y/N missed you, mate. Literally talks about you all night long, though recently it’s more complaining than talking. I’m getting sick of it. You have a jet you know…” 

When you returned to your hotel room that night, a little more worse off than when the day started, something seemed off. A light was on in the living space and immediately you had your gun in your hands in defense. But when you turned the corner, you saw the broad, tall back of your partner who was boiling water for tea.

Upon hearing you, he turned to meet your gaze. He smiled, though sad and resigned.

“I missed you,” he said, voice much more hesitant than you were used to. “And I’m sorry.”

You felt your heart race at just the sight of him, a sight you had missed more than you were willing to say. You felt tears begin to sting your eyes as you flung yourself into his arms. Merlin wrapped himself around you, pressing you tightly to his chest and taking in your scent as he buried himself in your shoulder. Goodness had he missed this, being completely surrounded by you.

With sure steps, he led you backwards until the back of your knees hit the bed. He collapsed on top of you, lips instinctively finding your own in desperate, breathless, needy kisses.

You heard the kettle hiss in the distance but neither of you cared. All that mattered was each other, reunited and in sync as you always should be.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176999170806/ooo-i-can-see-46-with-merlin-eggsy-saying-it


End file.
